Trip down a well with no return the most excellent journey
by Hierkina
Summary: Gete Star infused some of it's self in him but he still remains biological the trip sent him through the Makyo Star Dr. Gero found him as he started to work on cell his energy and body are different from anything. he worked on Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple has well on it Naruto fell through it all the tailed basests escaped the elemental nations. But they cannot exist here


Natuo Dragon ball z crossover

NarutoDragon ball z crossover by tensa zangetsu1

This is a challenge that Namikaze09 wanted me to put up.

The basic idea is Naruto being found by Dr. Gero and experimented on to become his ultimate weapon against but with a twist, Naruto would be the successor of Cell in terms due to the doctor integrating the abilities and knowledge of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Frieza into his being and also unknowlingly integrates kurama into him due to sensing the vast power he possessed. After the three year timeskip and Gero is forced to escape to his lab awakens him. The idea has a similar plot like obito sending him to another dimension and here's the must

Naruto can't be dense

Must be smart

Start off being on par with a Super Namek

No physical changes are caused due to kurama sacrificing his life to prevent Naruto's body from collapsing from the cellular structure

Can breathe in space

can regenerate

can recover from near death experiences and get stronger

still knows ninjutsu.

His aura can be that of a super saiyans like cell's is when he transform but he is a cross breed between a Saiyan, Namek, Frieza's species, and a demon.

ビッグゲテスター

Biggu Gete Sutā

The Big Gete Star is a large planet monster that eventually absorbed Cooler's remains, allowing him to take control of the star in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. The gete in "Big Gete Star" comes from getemono, the Japanese for "cobbled together".

The Big Gete Star was created from a computer chip in space that began absorbing and assimilating debris, gradually growing larger and larger. The Big Gete Star found what was left of Cooler after he was blasted into the Sun and integrated it into its core, which allowed Cooler to take control of the star. Cooler has the Big Gete Star go to New Namek in order to use it as a source of fuel for the star. At this time, the crew of the Big Gete Star included a Guide Robo, Cyclopian Guards, and thousands of Meta-Coolers.

The core of the Big Gete Star, made by what little remains of the organic Cooler

Aware of New Namek's fate, Dende asks the Z Fighters to save the planet. On New Namek, Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin battle the Cyclopian Guards while Super Saiyans Goku and Vegeta engage a battle with a Meta-Cooler. After they defeat him, the Big Gete Star released hundreds, if not thousands of Meta-Coolers. Goku and Vegeta have no chance of beating them all, and are absorbed by the star itself.

Within the Big Gete Star's core, the two Super Saiyans find the brains behind it all, the actual Cooler, an obscene and grinning head split with one remaining eye, strung up by wires and sheets of metal. They learn that all Meta-Coolers seen previously were under remote control of the machine which forms now Cooler's body. Cooler plots to drain Goku and Vegeta of all their energy for his own purposes. But their power is too much and begins to overload the capacity of his systems. The Saiyans then flood the Big Gete Star with energy, causing it to crumble and his remote-controlled dolls to self-destruct, while Cooler starts to lose his hold on the planet

Chip of the Big Gete Star

Sickened by such "scum" yet again foiling his plans, Cooler fashions a makeshift body for what is left of his organic self and intends to throttle Goku in wires. Even to this end Cooler believes victory is inevitable, and his arrogance costs him his life as Vegeta shears off one of his mech arms, giving Goku time to destroy what is left of his body. With the "brain" gone, the Big Gete Star disintegrates over New Namek and Vegeta crushes the original chip in his hand to ensure that it would never return.

Makyo Star (魔凶星) is a planet, and the source of power for all Makyans, especially Garlic Jr. It is shown only in the anime during the Garlic Jr. Saga of Dragon Ball Z.

The Makyo Star seems to be moving through space, and once every 5,000 years (changed to either 10,000 or 12,000 years depending on the dub), it passes close to Earth, coinciding with an alignment of several stars, which power all the Makyan demons inhabiting Earth.

The Makyo Star near Earth

Well to Dragon World

It was because of the Makyo Star getting close to Earth that Garlic Jr. was able to escape the Dead Zone. When it got even closer to Earth, Garlic Jr., Spice, and Vinegar were able to increase their size and muscle mass and become stronger, after being beaten by Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan. It was extremely close to Earth by the time Garlic Jr. reopened the Dead Zone, but Piccolo knew from Spice that it was Garlic Jr.'s source of power, and so he told Gohan to blow it up. Gohan attacked and destroyed the Makyo Star with the Golden Dome Attack, draining Garlic Jr.'s energy and causing him to be sucked back into the Dead Zone for all eternity.

Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple

The Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple (うずまき一族の納面堂, Uzumaki Ichizoku no Nōmendō) is a shrine belonging to the Uzumaki, located somewhere along the outskirts of Konohagakure.[1] At the entrance of the temple is a giant replica of the clan's symbol. Within the temple at the centre is a podium of sorts where hangs several oni-masks hung beneath three connected symbols of the clan, under all of which are ornate, black flames. Putting on one specific mask amongst these actually invokes the Shinigami from the Dead Demon Consuming Seal technique. The shrine has since fallen into ruin from the wear and tear of time, though the masks all stayed intact.[2]


End file.
